


A Day At the Beach

by saltandtea_in221b



Series: A Father's Love [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, parentlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Parentlock, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandtea_in221b/pseuds/saltandtea_in221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Watson-Holmes family takes a little beach holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At the Beach

Sherlock had begged John for weeks to go on this holiday. Once the temperatures leveled out around 20°C, Sherlock had started in, badgering his husband about the positives aspects of a getaway for their little family. He'd highlighted how delighted Mia would be to feel the sand, hear the gulls, and see the waves. How good it would be for he and John to get out of the flat for a while, just a weekend trip, nothing drastic.

In reality, once Mia was born, incoming cases had slowed and Sherlock was getting bored. John still had the clinic to keep him busy. Sherlock had mild case work for Lestrade, minor doldrum affairs of simple-minded criminals. Their lives resembled nothing of the tangled web they used to try to unravel. Sherlock needed something new, so this trip seemed like the next best idea he could fathom.

Once John conceded to Sherlock's little jaunt to the beach, the decided weekend couldn't arrive quickly enough. While John busied himself finalizing paperwork for the clinic, Sherlock danced around the flat, twirling room to room making Mia giggle loudly with the swooping sensation. Sherlock gave one last spin then settled the baby onto one hip, allowing use of one free hand. He could let Mia crawl around the flat, which would probably be more efficient for packing, but she tended to scuttle into John's lap if she could get to him. John never seemed to mind the distraction unless his work was dire or time-sensitive. In this case, time was precious to the doctor. Ergo, Sherlock kept Mia propped on his hip, grabbing last minute items from each room.

Once their bag was packed, Sherlock tucked Mia in her car seat in hopes she'd take a nap before they departed. Sans child, he swooped in over John, the movement ruffling some papers. John started at Sherlock's abrupt interruption, grumbling under his breath about deadlines. Sherlock chuckled into John's ear "When did you become married to your work, Dr. Holmes?" John huffed, turning to give Sherlock his 'I am in no mood for you' look, but failed miserably when the reference hit him. His mood brightened as his eyes scanned the sitting room, landing on the ready-to-go luggage and sleeping child.

"Apparently when you went all squishy in the brain and became a house husband" They shared a joyful laugh as John swept his papers into a binder, snapping it shut with defiant finality.

"Excuse me, sir, if you don't mind, I wish to be seated on the beach with my family within the next two hours"  
Sherlock smiled darkly "If you call me 'sir' again we'll never make it to the beach, John."  
"Oh Sherlock, stop it. Let's go."

Both men gathered their belongings and the sleeping child, ferrying everything down to the car awaiting them. As they relieved themselves of the baggage and clambered into the back, Sherlock was grateful Uncle Mycroft had a soft spot for Mia. Mycroft told the men to use the car for their weekend jaunt, saving them the hassle of traffic and petrol. Uncles were good to their nieces that way.

* * *

Mia had been tapping a seashell against the pink plastic pail when it happened. Sherlock had been gazing off out over the water, enjoying the briny smell and warm sunshine. The clacking stopped as a sharp little voice tickled out "Papa!" garnering Sherlock's full attention. He shouted for John as soon as it happened.

"JOHN! John, come here! She said it!"

John got up from his spot on the beach, sand spitting from beneath his feet as he ran toward Sherlock and Mia. He kneeled beside his ever-pale husband, silently reminding himself to re-apply sunscreen to all of them soon before their light skin burned. Sherlock was grinning like a fool, coaxing Mia to continue her warbling. Her bright blue eyes caught the sunlight in the same way Sherlock's did, the sight making John's heart ache with happiness. Looking at John, she pointed at Sherlock and yelled "PAPA!". John thought Sherlock might explode on the spot.

"See?! Oh yes, this is wonderful. Soon she'll be talking full tilt, John. We can teach her so much! Shakespeare, Browning, Aristotle! Oh I do hope she can sing, wouldn't that be smart?"

John laughed "Sherlock, she's just only said 'papa'. Calm down. She'll get to the poets and music before we know it. Enjoy this moment."

Sherlock snaked his long arms around John, resting his head on John's sandy shoulder. The two men took a moment to gaze lovingly at their perfect creation seated before them. Covered in sand, whooping and laughing wildly as the surf hit her toes, raven hair tinged purple by the sun, she was gorgeous. Mia peeked back at them beneath the brim of the floppy baby hat John had purchased at the novelty store on the boardwalk. She smiled her toothy grin, giggling as her Papa scooped her up into a warm embrace.


End file.
